The Quest for power
by Draigus
Summary: This contains chapters with people from yuyuhakusho, and a few others like people from movies and others
1. Chapter 1

As a tall slender built man wearing black pants, a baggy black shirt and thick leather boots as dark as the sword case attached to his belt stepped into the simple dirt arena in the middle of the demon world woods, across from him was some one who is familiar to all the great Hiei.

"Hiei are you ready to face me?" Ravens calm deep voice broke the silence with a hint of arrogance. He was at this time a high S class fighter on almost every plain. Raven had grown bored of the fights offered in human world and like Urameshi had come here to find a good challenge or as his partner Sionnach (in English it means Fox. It is taken from the Ancient Druid language) who refused to follow him here had said he was looking for a good ass kicking. He had left her to continue trying to get Kurama's love.

"Fool do you honestly think you will win this" Hiei said with a smirk "we might have been on the same team before but you won't get me to take it easy on you." "I wouldn't have it any other way, just remember the rules." Raven said as he drew out his Katana "I can see your ready then"

Hiei dives forward drawing out his sword and attempting to cut raven across the gut. Raven blocks and slashes Hiei's sword snapping it in to. (has anyone noticed how that happens a lot in the show) then with a swift kick sends Hiei back about to paces and punches his Jagon.

"Bastard" Hiei growls as he charges and kicks Raven in the bright Red Jagon on his head. Raven stumbles back a few feet as he cringes and tries to blink the pain out of his eye. "Damn you Hiei you'll pay for that." Raven saids thru clinched teeth as he throws his sword at Hiei's leg's, Hiei jumps up and raven caching him off guard kicks him high in the air.

As Hiei turns around in mid air he summons mortal flame and hits Raven dead on. Landing in a tree not far from the ring he waits to see Raven emerge from the dust. Raven dives strait at Hiei and pushes him thru the tree trunk, Hiei grabs Ravens wrists and throws him strait for the ground.

Raven slowing his decent by grabbing the branches jumps and caches Hiei and they both fall from the tree Hiei being crushed in a hug. About ten feet from the ground Hiei bites down hard on Ravens shoulder forcing Raven to let go of him. As Hiei lands on his feet raven flips and land on one knee unable to stand.

"You lose fool." Hiei saids and then sits beside him. "Did you just give me your mark?" Raven asks with a smile. "Don't be so stupid you hopeful fool." Hiei saids turning away.

Raven stands and walks to his sword, he sheaths it and saids "Hiei I'll be back in two months be ready." As he walks away

"just two months what day I might be busy you know." Hiei shouts in a mocking way.


	2. Fight in the Jungle

As Raven stood in a shadowy forest he cold sense some one was near. It will try to get the jump on me, and it will fail. He thought as he readied his hand, the voice of his Jagon came into his head. "It's a hunter with a stealth camouflage you will need to make use of your other senses it is not human or animal it's a hunter feared by most humans known only as predator." "In that case this should be fun." Raven said it without emotion.

It had been only a week since Hiei had beaten him so he was still sore. He unsheathed his Katana and got in a guarded position he heard the buzz of a gun charging and tried to place it. As he placed it he jumped into the air so fast that not even the predator could keep up. He landed behind him and cut the gun from its place on the creatures shoulder. The predator threw a disk which hummed and grazed Ravens arm. "your no better than the creators you hunt face me in a true fight to prove your honor I'm no mere human, and your skull shall join the skulls of your brothers" as he finished the creature removed its helmet and armor the look in the creatures eyes showed it's Rage, "that's right I have killed more than a few of you freaks and not one of you were a challenge." Raven sheathed his sword and hung the silk tie on the lower branches of the pine they stood in

"Lets go." Raven jumped and kicked the creature putting his foot thru the creature's chest. The predator died instantly. As raven pulled his foot out and thru the carcass to the ground he drew out his sword and cleanly cut off its head.

As he did this an odd ship landed behind him and the doors opened three more of the predator's brothers stepped down and looked at Raven. "You can take the body to be burned but the head is mine, unless of course your willing to trade for it."

The Alfa predator walked into the ship and came out with a katana in a black and red sheath and handed it to Raven. Raven drew the sword out and instantly the blade ignited, not only was it the lightest sword he had ever held it was a sacred sword of fire. The Jagon told him all this about the monks said to guard the sacred sword's of Fire, Ice, wind, and earth and of two other swords that the gods would let you choose from if you collected the four swords. "Deal." The predator's voice mimicker replied in Ravens own voice. Raven gave his anser by laying the head on the dead warrior's chest and walking away one sword attached to his belt the other on his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after the battle with the predator Raven was standing in an odd village.

"What are we doing in King Urameshi's territory?" the blood red Jagon asked thru Ravens mind.

"We are looking for a good workout." Raven replied in a, you should know this way. As Raven walked to the gates of the large castle two people dressed as monks walked up to him.

"State your business here." The monk said it in such a cold tone Raven had to do a very fun thing.

"I thought I would kick your sorry asses then I would head thru that gate sit down and play a game of checkers with you low attention boss." Just as Rave expected the gards weren't pleased they gave him a look that made him feel as if they would love nothing more than to attempt to swat him like an insolent fly.

"So you intend to simply defeat level A demons with no problem?" the monk asked with a rased eye brow.

"Yes I'll beat you and then I will proceed to talk to Urameshi." Raven spoke calmly as one hand rested on the case of his new sword, he was dieing to try it out. "So lets get this over." Raven said drawing out the sword and waching the pretty flames lick the air.

"Thats the sacred sword of fire. How did you get it?" the monk sounded surprised.

Raven dove torward the monks and cut all three in half. "I got it from a dead alien... He was better looking than you." Raven walks past what remains of the monks and into the towwer thingy. As he climes the countless amount of staires he finnaly comes to the inner chamber.

"Urameshi, it's good to see you. I'm sorry for harming your monks they were mere gards and not your personal friends thou so I don't feel that bad." Raven said as he saw the ex-detectivesitting on the floor in a meditaitive staite.

* * *

Draigus: Yes I left it off at a cliff hanger as noone seems to be reading it i'll wait for a review to keep it going.

Raven: your never going to write on this one.

Draigus: Shutup I'm sure they will reveiw eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was slowly setting as the x-detective and Raven stood looking into each others eye's.

"So I take it you've already heard the news, that I was defeated by Hiei, but I will challenge him agene. I need training and experience to beat Hiei," Raven said with a serene tone.

"Well there is one person who could get you strong fast, but first you would have to find a way to get to human world." Yusuke said calmly.

"Ok I'll make my way to where the kaki barrier is, but first would you mind a fight." Raven finished with a new hope inside he would beat Hiei.

"Ok besides you thrashed my servants, I have to beat you for that." Yusuke said with a sound of longing in his voice.

"You are welcome to try" Raven said as a smile was beginning to form on his face.

Yusuke leapt off of the thrown and began rapidly trying to punch and kick Raven, who was dodging with astounding speed.

Finally the pattern was broken as Yusuke punched Raven in the face and Raven hit Yusuke in the face just to the right of the jaw. The pattern changed to them trading blows. After this continued for a few moments blood started to fly in all directions painting the walls and floor, they both jumped into the air and shot there trademark attacks Yusuke with his spirit gun and Raven by launching a large black raven that appeared to be made of fire.

The attacks collided in the air and sent the to warriors flying Raven went thru the heavy door and Yusuke thru the wall that his father went thru. You could see Raven had a broken nose and a closed eye. Yusuke had a broken jaw, and a few teeth missing, as he skidded across the louse dirt.

Raven ran down the stairs pushing down any monk who got in his way. This would be the final moments in the courtyard.

* * *

so what will happen next review and find out...by the way if some part is missing please tell me so i can fix it. 


	5. Chapter 5

ok so this one is pretty short.

* * *

As Raven stood on weak legs his vision had blurred but it left him no less determined. As Yusuke stood the same problems.

"I can tell you are as tired as me so lets finish this the easy and fun way." Raven said as he was gasping for air.

"Ok how?" Yusuke asked with a little bit of a slur.

"We unleash all our energy in to two beams and play tug of war." Raven said as he swayed.

"Ok you son of a bitch I'll beat you like this." Yusuke said almost in the same way he did to Yomi.

Unleashes a large black beam, as Yusuke unleashes a large blue one, they meet and start pulling right and left and it holds dead center before Raven let's everything go and the beam throws Yusuke back.

Yusuke lands hard outside the courtyard and faints as Raven faints in the courtyard.

A full week passes as they are moved to there rooms by the monks.

"Did…I win" Raven asks the monk next to him the monk glares at him then looks away.

"Yes, but Lord Yusuke would have been able to kill you, he awoke before you." The monk said it angrily as if to try to make Raven fell bad.

"Good then it was a win I want you to deliver a message for me tell him to be at Hiei's place in a month. Until then tell him thank you for the fight."

"I will deliver it for you sir" The monk replied in a very disrespectful tone.

As Raven stood he picked up his pack before heading to the gates and walking forward to his ticket out of this beautiful and savage world.

* * *

ok i told you so don't be pissed.

by the way demon wourld is savage, but you'll never be bored so thats why i called it savage. review and i'll keep writeing.


	6. Chapter 6

As Raven walked for what seemed like hours viewing the scenery the man who gave him the Jagon lived in this area.

In fact if he looked to the sky in this location he could see the cliff of the ice-maidens village, where Hiei was thrown from. "I could drop in for a visit…but I don't think I would be welcomed. Its best just to walk on.

As he looked back he saw a girl on the cliff as he watched the girl in a spell bound silence she was absolutely gorges. Why was she standing on the cliff was she enjoying the scenery as well…no she was jumping.

He ran forward as fast as the shot from a gun in a past life he would have gladly watched this person die for her actions, but not now not after he knew what it would bring.

He was closing the space but she was still falling faster. Raven dove forward and grabbed her in a touching embrace before hitting the ground with his back and feeling the pain as every blade of grass cut him as thou the grass had turned to steel.

He saw he had left a bit of a blood trail and he smiled yes even laughed as the girl in his arms was unconscious and looked so much at peace, he stood and even thou his legs gave a grown as if they were about to break he walked with this stupid girl he walked.

"Why did you save her? She will only slow you down from finishing your goal." The Jagon asked as he was concentrating to force his cuts closed.

"Don't you wonder why I don't die? Why after I have had my body broken and torched I may still draw breath…and how I've lived for 7,000 years seeing more battles than any other." Raven said with no sign of humor in his voice.

"Well yes but I just assumed you were a powerful demon" The Jagon replied.

"No what I am about to tell you only two other people know, I am cursed by the gods."

Raven said having trouble forming the words the two others he had told were Hiei and Kurama before the Jagon had been given to him.

When I was 21 the age that I look now. I had a wife we lived in a small village in a world very different from the new one. This was during a time when the Holy Wars were happening and my family and I were what they called pagans they captured my family,

but I had been away getting supplies. When I returned I found the village burnt and all of my fellows mutilated. I took my sword and did the only thing I could think of.

I slit my wrists and watched the world fade away. Then I returned…and have been told that I cannot die until the end of time. Raven finished as a single tear fell onto the girl's face.

"That's terrible." The Jagon said with the first honest emotion Raven had ever heard from it in all there travels.

As he sat down and getly laid the girl in a bed of leaves he started to put up camp.

He was almost there when, the girl awoke she looked at him and let out a scream. It took Raven about two seconds to grab her around the mouth and as calmly as he could say it said.

"Listen I don't know what you were thinking leaping from that cliff, but I saved you and for that I'm only asking you to answer my questions and not scream. I don't know if you know where we are but these woods are full of monsters who wouldn't think twice of rapping and killing you. So now I'm going to move my hand and when I do you promise not to scream.

The girl nodded and Raven let go. "Ok so what's your name?" Raven asked in a calm voice as he fixed the tent.

"It is Diana…why did you save me… the elders told us that men only wanted to have sex and kill." Diana said it with an aggravated tone as if she didn't like the elders much.

"Well some are just stupid barbarians, but I and a few others are educated and very pleasant." Raven said it in a charming, kind hearted tone. "Now are you going to tell me why you thought taking a hundred foot swan dive would solve any thing?" Raven asked this in a strong tone.

"In my village we aren't allowed to leave or fall in love, but we still have children and it's a hollow existence of fear. It's not even living so I thought"

"If you ended it you would feel better." Raven finished it with a tone of understanding.

"Yes how did you know?" Diana asked with a tone of surprise.

"Lets not talk about it." Raven said he had already given away his secret to much for one life time. "All I can tell you is that if you kill your self you'll still be in fear but instead of living where you can change it you will be dieing a coward." Raven said the last line with no emotion."

"What should I do now" Diana asked as if she wanted him to invite her along on his Quest.

"Do what you want, take up the sword and fight with me and you will visit many villages see all forms of life good and bad. You will also kill a few forms. Or you could return to the cliff.

"I want to come along; please all I need is a chance." She seemed to be almost begging him.

"Alright get some rest, well be leaving early so be rested." Raven was back to his some what cheerful mood.

"Where are we going?" Diana asked in a curious tone.

"Were going to the human world" Raven said. "Bye the way if you want to wash the sand and stuff out of your hair the river is about fifteen feet east. HE then rolled over and fell asleep he had, had to do way to much remembering which not only gave him unsettled emotions.

* * *

Raven: You had me fall in love.

Draigus: Not yet dumb ass but now you blew the surprise.

Jin: he's pretty good at that.

Raven: no but i'm sure who ever is reading this can figer it out.


	7. Chapter 7

this ones all lovy dovy but a few people get killed

* * *

The morning came far to early for Raven as he crawled out of his tent he didn't see his new teammate Diana any where,

"Maybe she has left." The Jagon said, back to her normal cocky attitude.

"I some how doubt that…lets go see if she went to the river, it's to early for me to be trying to track her." Raven said as he rubbed his eyes, his back still ached from the death defying catch he had done… "I suppose I should be pleased that that's all that hurts if I was mortal I would be dead." Raven thought as he made the fifteen foot walk.

He heard splashing in the water like she was really enjoying her self. He walked up with his eyes closed, using the trees as a guide. "Umm, Good morning Diana are you feeling better." Raven asked with his eyes covered,

but the Jagon could see all her beautiful light blue hair, her pale skin that made it seem like Luna her self had blessed her with it. She had a slender body, yet it wasn't skinny her eye's were like jewels sparkling.

As she saw Raven and his now very red face, The Jagon had sent him the image of her just to spite him. "Yes, don't worry about modesty come on down here." Diana was in a very good mood, but she was not used to seeing this modesty growing up in an all female village had spared them this need.

Raven uncovered his eyes but did not go in the water instead he sat on the edge of the water and looked over his scars. He was oblivious to the fact that Dianna was looking at him as well she climbed out of the water and dried her self off.

As Raven washed the dried blood from his shirt Dianna sat next to him. "You have quite a few scars; it's usually the sign of a hard life." Dianna said it with concern in her voice.

"Well you can't get out of as many battles as I've seen without a few cuts. It's nothing to be concerned about it just means I have plenty of experience that I can use. You might look like this when you get to be my age."

In his head he knew she would never be his age that even an ice-maiden couldn't live that long. In the end he would be alone…as he had been in the begging. You cannot have eternal happiness it's an impossibility especially for him. "Get dressed were going to be moving on after I pack up camp." Raven said it in a kind but distant voice.

In a few moments they were out on the open trail once more. "So why are we going to human world" Dianna asked the same curiosity that had always been there.

"Because I am on a mission there is one demon that defeated me his name is Hiei I'm sure you have heard of him, I have gotten a lot of experience since I've been traveling, but there is a sword that would assure my victory. To get this sword I must combine three powerful swords I have the sword of fire, now I need the sword of Ice, earth, and wind two of them are in human world, and the last in spirit world."

If Diana knew who Hiei was she showed no sign of it so Raven decided to just leave it be. They walked in silence, then about 39 level A class demons jumped in and surrounded them. The one that looked like a snake was giving Diana a lustful look.

Raven held back his anger and said in a calm and clear voice. "Allow us to past and I can assure all your bones will stay in tact."

The large black bull demon smiled "Who does this asshole think he is, Tell ya what you let us bang this pretty little maiden and we'll let you go in peace." All the demons laughed and started to close around Diana.

"I warned you." Raven said as he drew out his sword "I don't enjoy easy wins."

"We'll show you and then we'll turn this maiden into our camp whore." The snake demon said as they all dove at Raven.

With three slashes he killed most of them the ones that weren't dead were on fire from his sword. The snake demon was rolling around and trying to put out the fire. Raven grabbed him and smashed him into a tree. "Ok now I think you owe the lady an apology." Raven said with a smile that said he was enjoying seeing the demon squirm.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry please just let me live." The demon begged as Raven bound his hands with a vine from the tree.

"No…your going to die but the lady is going to do it." Raven said it heartlessly

"What…what do you mean?" Diana asked in a scared tone.

"Draw out your sword and finish him he would have killed you after they had raped you and had there fun with you." Raven said it with no emotion.

"Please spare me we were only kidding" The snake demon was begging for his life.

"I…I don't think I can." Diana said in a hurt tone.

"Fine" Raven said as he ran his sword thru the demon and sliced off his head.

As he walked away from the corpse he could feel her sorrow.

"Listen it's not your fault you couldn't kill him…you come from a peaceful village where war was never tout to you, so you hesitated, you'll be ok when we fight the humans they don't care about race, sex, or religion they are prepared to hate. When they fight you your will to survive will kick in and you will be able to kill." Raven said it without disappointment because he had hesitated when it was time for him to kill a p.o.w, the fact that she couldn't was just another thing that drew them closer.

"How can you do it, how can you take another life with out caring, with no remorse." Diana asked with tears in her eyes.

Raven swallowed hard as he looked for the right words. "Some things are worse than death could ever be."

"What could be worse than death, I mean that seems like the hardest thing?" She sounded as if she truly believed it.

"A life of constant wars and pain, with no meaning knowing any one who you get close to will die before you. That is much worse than death." Raven said it in an emotional yell letting out emotions he thought he would never show.

* * *

I know I left it at a cliff hanger I'll write more later on tomarrow. 


	8. Chapter 8

So the few people who rate my storys thank you...for those of you who read and don't write you suck!... Thank you Bayblader20 you are not included in the suckers...and Hiei you arn't included ether But Rate these.

* * *

Diana jumped possibly from the sudden outburst from Raven. "Are you ok I didn't mean for you to get so upset."

"I have something to tell you." And for the next hour he told his story she listened in complete and total silence as he went thru the painful parts.

"So now you know, I am destined to walk this earth until the earth is dead." Raven was looking away from her lost in memories.

"That is terrible….. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Diana said as she was clearly holding back tears.

"No don't be sorry I needed to tell you because, how can I ask for you to be honest with me when I am not honest with you." Raven said as he turned and looked into her soft brown eyes.

"I hide too much from my teammates out of fear that I will be abandoned. You are different thou you've seen some of what I've seen, felt the same lost feeling as if the world doesn't care. In fact if I hadn't stopped you, you would have left this world the same way that I did. We aren't so different you and I." Raven said as he was becoming lost in those deep and beautiful eyes. He leaned closer to her as he said the sentence he at one point had sworn to himself never to say.

"I think I'm in love." Raven said simply with out a tremble in his voice that most people have he had been alone to long, in darkness so absolute that it would drowned any light. But this girl…this stupid girl was his only light.

His original intention was to collect the four elemental swords claim the sword of darkness which could bring anyone death, and allow Hiei to finish him off.

He had watched these people for to long and even hell would be better to him than life. But now he wanted to find a way to have her be with him…for the only terrible thing about immortality is having no one to spend it with.

"I…I don't know what to say" Diana said as she to leaned closer to Raven being consumed by his dark purple eyes so abnormal and yet seductive.

"What the hell is wrong with you… ohh so now I'm not a companion?" The Jagon was angry for two hundred years she had helped Raven and now he was falling for an Ice maiden. "She's way to young for you pervert, at the most she's only a hundred if even that…you're like two thousand that's a bit of a jump." The Jagon was now annoying Raven because she was screaming in his head.

Raven answered in a slightly annoyed tone. "My dear friend everyone is to young for me so I've given up worrying about ages."

As the two kissed the world seemed to stop for them.

Then Raven stood and said calmly. "Let us depart this place we are near the portal to human world, but I don't know where in human world it will take us."

As he took her hand to help her to her feet he handed her the sword that had traveled with him since the day the Gods sent him back it was a sword that couldn't break because it was the sword that he had killed himself with. His blood coated the blade it would be around as long as he was.

"Aren't you worried?" Diana asked as she attached the sword to her belt, and sat the other one Raven had given her next to the River.

"I am not worried for my safety, but you will have to learn quickly in human world. Or you won't last long." Raven said final showing seriousness in his usual care free speech.

The next few miles were easy for them and after about thirty minuets they were at the portal; it was really a large hole in the earth that connected the two realms. "So shall we go?" Raven said as he took her hand and they both leaped into the bottomless pit.

It felt like the fall took forever but when they saw a fait light Raven wrapped his arms around Diana to protect her in case they had sped up. They hit a dirt floor sending dust every where, as the dust cleared Raven saw about twenty three human males standing in a circle.

"What the fuck is that?" One of the shirtless men asked. Raven stood and looked at Diana ether she had been knocked out by the impact or fainted. "I am Raven I come from…" Raven didn't have time to finish suddenly there were the sounds of sirens filling the air and all the men scattered grabbing there shoes and shirts. Some of them by what Raven could see were trying to yank shoes on as a bunch of men wearing blue suits grabbed him and slammed him onto the dirt floor.

"What are you doing where am I?" Raven asked as he was trying to shift his wait enough to see the person above him. He could escape this easily all he would have to do is flex his arms and the force would break the little metal cuffs they had on him, but they might hurt Diana if he hurt them.

"You have the right to remain silent any thing you say can and will be used ageist you In a court of law, You have the right to a lawyer if you cannot afford one the state will provide you with one." The person recited it in an accent that said Texas and if the were in Texas this little man was a police officer and would shoot him if he tried to run. It wouldn't kill him of course but it would hurt like hell. So he allowed this barny five to take him to the ambulance first then the cop car.

"Sir I must ask is the lady over there all right and will I be able to see hr agene." Raven asked with concern they had taken his sword and her weapon, she was defenseless now.

The officer answered in the same accent as the man who had hand cuffed him and shoved him in this car except this man sounded young maybe in his twenties while the other sounded slightly more aged. "She has a slight head injury she will be fine, as to when you'll see her agene I can't say, that all depends on you.

"Thank you." Raven said showing all the respect he could. He might not get to see her but as long as she was safe he was going to be as nice as possible until he could get out of here.

It was a short ride to the police station they took his photograph and then put him in a small cell. The kind you see in western movies with the long bars and stuff only with a cage like filling in between them. He sat for an hour looking at the ceiling and thinking, If I keep the Jagon closed they'll think it's a scar and won't bother me about it but if I open it they might kill me on sight.

As the third hour of his imprisonment passed the older officer called him over to the cell door and escorted him down to the questioning rooms. This room was a cement chamber with no mirrors or windows so that meant no two way walls, good.

"Have a seat." The older officer said as a man in a black suit walked in and sat down across from him. Raven was sitting in a chair staring at his sword, and his coat. "What is your name we pulled a search on your picture and came up blank?" The officer was acting very friendly.

"I don't give my name to some one I don't know." Raven didn't have any emotion in his voice or in his look, he had been interrogated before by the Chinese, but he didn't think the officer would have searched the globe just the US.

"Ok my name is Tony, now what is yours" Tony if that was his real name was looking at Raven kindly almost like he was a guest in his home.

"Nice to meet you Tony my name is Raven." Raven was going to act nice at least until he found a way out of this.

"Do you mind telling me Raven why you and your friend, she is your friend right?" Tony was bringing up Diana to get Raven to show a sign of weakness something they could use when questioning him.

"Yes…she is my dear sister." Raven said still showing no emotion. " Do you mind telling me how she is?" Raven asked the question showing some emotion Tony would see that and remember that as a barging chip for his questions.

"All in good time Raven, but first would you mind telling me why you and your sister have these swords?" Tony seemed to emphasize the word swords. As he tried to draw out Raven's sword the black fire whipped out and burnt his hand as a warning. He didn't have the skill to use it. "Son of a…" Tony trailed off and the man in the suit finally said "How does the sword do that?"

"Well if you will let me see my sister then I will tell you." Raven said still showing no emotion.

"Never mind that for now" Tony said redialing his hand. "Why were you and your sister in that brawl?" Tony asked

Raven stood and both men did as well. "Sit down please" Tony said still cradling his hand. Raven took a flask from his coat, the flask only had water in it, but if he could concentrate and heal the officer he could say it was a herbal mix. He took Tony's hand and said. "This will help with those burns." He put five drops onto the burnt area and then the burn faded. He put the flask back in his coat pocket and dried Tony's hand.

"Th…thank you, but you haven't answered the question." Tony said with startled but thankful tone.

"Tony you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Raven said calmly.

"Try me." Tony replied. Raven shook his head and then said" I need to speak to my sister." Tony looked as if he was going to say no but he walked to the door and told the officer out side to go get the girl. A few minuets passed. As Raven continued to study there faces.

Then the door opened and Diana Walked in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Raven sent a short message into her mind of every thing that had happened. She nodded and then sat down next to him. They were both still handcuffed.

"Ok now if you could answer my question." Tony said in a calm voice.

"Very well I'm a half demon, Diana isn't my wife she's a demon as well and the reason we were there is because we came thru a portal to your world and it just happened to let out where we landed, We came here to find two swords like the one that burnt you ." As Raven said this he opened his Jagon.

He stood, snapped the Handcuffs on his wrists and the broke Diana's. Tony looked as if he was in a state of shock as the man in the suit walked behind him and knocked him out.

He then bowed to Raven and said "Genkai has sent me to get you Yusuke told her you would be coming."

He said as he walked them out of the station with a quick stop at the evidence room to get Diana's sword. All the police officers were asleep for some reason. As the three day long trip to Genkai's home began they were moving fast traveling by a jeep. The road wound like a giant black serpent The road ended near the woods a day had passed and they were about to start the other half of the walk in the night when a sleepy voice said.

"Why are we stopping here won't this metal device take us to this Genkai's home." Diana had asked the question thru a loud yawn that expressed that she was drowsy.

"No I'm afraid we can't you see Genkai doesn't allow motorized vehicles into the woods. We will have to obey her rules or we will be punished." The man in black said it but now that they were away from the edginess of the police station his voice sounded some what familiar. Then Raven figured it out it was a very familiar person.

"Hello Kurama It's been a while, how many years exactly." Raven said with a devilishly sly tone.

"Well I'm surprised it took so long, it's been 21 years and you seem to be in a bit of a hurry." Kurama said in an equally sly and calm tone, as he removed the black hat and pulled the wig with the long black hair off.

"Do you two mind telling me why we are acting all chummy all of a sudden, and damn that was a good wig?" Diana said with a still sleepy tone.

Raven said in a humored tone. "This is Kurama a half demon and he's a friend, but I must ask why do you have the costume?"

"Well I wanted to see if you could see thru a simple costume…if you couldn't then Genkai wouldn't have told you where to find the swords which you seek." Kurama said as he started walking away.

Raven picked up the bags and led Diana into the woods and when another day had passed they found the stairs to Genkai's house and they were at her home in an hour.

They were greeted by this nice old bats yell of "Raven you idiot you made the news."

* * *

So thats as far as it gets. for now. 


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a while I am back and I'm writeing agine so please read and review...or not I don't give damn.

* * *

As the old hags voice broke the silence raven cringed remembering all that he had gone thru training here before.

"I could not have been found out by the humans we left no one witness Kurama's plants saw to that." Raven had an unnatural harshness in his voice as if he thought Genkai a liar.

"Don't tell me what I know, I might be old but I'm not def just listen to the TV it's all over the news you idiot." Genkai was a bit upset as her voice was raised higher than usual.

As Raven turned to the tiny television he heard the female news caster say. "He is like an angel sent to save us from the resent problems we have been having all the crimes in the streets are about to end. Watch out evil doers there is a new hero in this city." Raven turned off the TV and paced for a little while.

"Why do they think of me as some kind of hero I was only passing thru?" Raven said as he rubbed his temples.

" They are in a hell hole so when something shoes such a power and doesn't hurt any one with it they say he's here to help, Don't trouble yourself they'll come to there senses when you leave." Genkai said it with a detachment, as if she truly didn't care. Her wrinkled old face showed that she felt sorry for the people.

"I have an Idea" Dianna said "Why don't we just get the person who's causing all the problems and stop him then we can fake your death after we get finished finding the two swords." Dianna said with a tone of happiness in her voice.

"It shall not be that simple there are three major gangs running this area and they serve under a cartel that is unknown to us." Kurama said in a natural unfazed voice.

"Then I'll just kill them all it will be about as challenging as stamping out insects. Who is the first on the list?" Raven asked with a smile.

"Hold on these are humans, you are not aloud to kill them you remember how much trouble Hiei nearly got in when he came close to killing that filthy human who kidnapped his sister." Kurama said it in a worried tone.

"Yes Hiei would have gotten in trouble because he is a demon; I however am not on a list of any species so I can go around the rules." Raven said it in a matter of fact tone.

"You might as well stop trying Kurama this fool is about as stupid as that dim whit Yusuke." Genkai said it while looking up and wondering how that former sprit detective was doing.

"Ok then who should I eliminate first" Raven said as he picked up his sword and tossed a military like duffel bag into a small room. "Hey Genkai is it ok if Dianna stays in my room while I'm away." Raven asked with a kind wave at Dianna.

"I suppose you want me to train her while you go off and have fun." Genkai asked in a tone that said she would be happy to have a new student.

"If you will but she is fragile so try to go easy on her." Raven said in an absent voice.

"No I want to come with you." Dianna said in a belligerent tone.

"You would be putting your self in danger and be in my way if you stay here and get training you can start coming with me and fighting with me on all my adventures." Raven was in a very good mood now and he was speaking with a kindness no one had heard from him before.

"Ok I'll stay." Dianna said in a defeated voice as if she knew what he was saying was the truth but she still wanted to go.

"Kurama I would like a word with you outside if you don't mind you still need to tell me who exactly I'm going after." Raven said as he stepped out the door. Kurama followed him all the way back to the path so they would be out of ear shot.

"The first gang calls themselves the Skulls I don't know why but they control the drug trafficking in this area, so they would be the best to start with." Kurama said in his usual separated tone as if he cared and didn't care.

"Ok then after that I'll be back to get the next gang." Raven said as he turned.

"Wait I need to know some thing, you care for this girl a lot I must warn you that If she follows you to where the swords are forged into one she will die." Kurama said in an almost kind tone.

"Then I shall keep her from following me at all costs" Raven said easily as he started to sprint down the path at an unbelievable speed.

* * *

Well that's the last chapter for now so I hope to put a new one in before to long. 


End file.
